


Rain Soaked Circumstances

by Aspireeverything



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dogs, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, SO FLUFFY, my favorite idiots being idiots, pining!jolras, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspireeverything/pseuds/Aspireeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one that includes stray dogs, baths, and a whole lot of pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Soaked Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This came about while I was washing my dog the other day and I just HAD to write it because Grantaire picking up strays and bringing them to Enjolras's apartment is just one of my favorite tropes ever. 
> 
> Also pining!jolras so what more can you ask for?
> 
> This is just fluffy and stupid and I apologize for nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, per usual, so feel free to point any out to me if you catch them!

“Grantaire.”

“Yes?”

“What is that in your hands?”

“A puppy.”

“Okay. Why are you standing in my apartment with a puppy?”

“It was abandoned and your apartment was the closest and it’s raining outside so.”

Enjolras sighed, running a hand down the side of his face in exasperation. This wasn’t the weirdest thing Grantaire’s done before, but it didn’t make the situation any less odd or concerning. Grantaire stood on the welcome mat placed in front of the door for reasons such as these. Reasons that included Grantaire’s mud covered shoes and rain soaked guests holding dirt covered puppies.

The dog miraculously wasn’t soaked, probably because Grantaire held the poor pup under his coat while he walked over to the apartment.

Enjolras thanked the heavens above for giving Combeferre the intelligence to put a welcome mat there in the first place. Their poor hardwood floors didn’t have to deal with the dripping and the mud, but he still tried not to wince as the mat became ever dirtier as seconds passed.

“Here,” Grantaire placed the puppy delicately into Enjolras’s arms. “Hold him while I take off these shoes and my coat so you won’t yell at me for tracking mud.”

Enjolras held the dog close to his chest, not caring if he got mud and grime on his shirt. The dog was shivering from the chill of the autumn night accompanied by the wind and rain, but it didn’t seem at all frightened. In fact, it seemed at ease in its environment and certainly took advantage of the warmth Enjolras was giving off, snuggling closer to the source. Although covered in dirt, the blond could make out short, golden fur that was soft to the touch. Its eyes were big and its ears adorably floppy.

Needless to say, Enjolras fell in love with the puppy right then and there. He was a softie at heart and certainly a sucker for puppy dog eyes when they were directed towards him by the right people and well, puppies.

In front of him he watched Grantaire slip out of his shoes and rain sodden jacket, leaving him in tight black skinny jeans that were snug in all the right places and a loose fitting grey t-shirt that hid muscles Enjolras knew were there from seeing them on days at the beach and one particular instance that included Courf (maybe not so accidentally) spilling his drink on Grantaire and him stripping his soaked shirt off in the middle of the bar. Enjolras could see random splotches of paint covering the artist’s hands and arms, one blue splotch on the side of his neck.

He gulped, tearing his eyes away and busying himself with rubbing the puppy behind his ear, earning him more snuggling and a content noise.

“So,” Enjolras said, still petting the dog. “What are you going to do with him?”

“Haven’t thought that far. I just thought I should bring him somewhere safe for the time being and wait for the rain to clear up. Like I said, you were the closest so you’re the lucky winner of a temporary pet and some time with your favorite cynic.” Grantaire grinned cheekily at him, his joking tone all too familiar to Enjolras.

“Where did you even find him?” He asked, only acknowledging Grantaire’s words with an eye roll.

“I was walking home from the Musain after hanging out with Bahorel and Feuilly and I cut through the ally I always do and I saw something moving in between some garbage bags and low and behold, I found this little guy.” Grantaire moved closer to scratch pup’s head, close enough that Enjolras could see the hints of green in his large, blue eyes. For the second time of the night, Enjolras tore his gaze away and gulped.

“So what do we do now?” He said, quickly moving his head away from the topic of Grantaire’s amazing eyes and face and body and _wow._

“I think we should probably give him a bath first then take it from there.” Grantaire scooped the dog up from Enjolras’s hold, their arms brushing, the points of contact sending chills up the blond’s spine. He only nodded in reply, ignoring the tingling throughout his body, and followed Grantaire into the bathroom down the hall.

Grantaire had been there many times in the last few years- whether it was for impromptu movie nights, group sleepovers, parties Courferyac forced them on having, or to drop off pamphlet designs- meaning that he was well acquainted with the apartment by now. He knew his way around, he knew where the coffee was, where their utensil drawer was, where to find extra towels.

He was well versed in the Enjolras-Combeferre abode and that only made Enjolras’s stomach flip because Grantaire was comfortable in his home, he acted like he belonged there. It warmed his heart, but he pushed that down quickly as he stepped into the bathroom.

He watched from the sidelines as Grantaire placed the puppy gently into the tub and turned on the faucet, checking the water to ensure that it was optimal temperature. The brunet knelt down in front of the bathtub and started washing the dirt of the dog, revealing the golden coat of fur that Enjolras was able to make out earlier.

They were silent for awhile as Grantaire washed the dog. It was comfortable, it was amiable, and most of all it felt almost _domestic_.

“He’s such a cutie don’t you think?” Grantaire mused, breaking Enjolras’s train of thought.

The dog was half clean when the blond moved closer and peaked into the tub only to be greeted by those big brown eyes. Enjolras laughed, “Yeah, he’s adorable.” Grantaire glanced up and gave him a grin which made Enjolras’s heart clench and his head feel fuzzy. He loved Grantaire’s smiles and laughs and grins, they were full of life and so beautiful. It was one of the first things that few him to the cynic.

What pushed him over the edge into full blown love for the other man was his heart. He was caring and loving and put everyone else first. He put up a façade of being uncaring about everything, but in reality he cared a lot. About his friends, his sister, his co-workers at the café, about the people he did commissions for, and apparently about stray dogs.

“It’s kind of amazing that you stopped to help the dog, you know.” Enjolras whispered, half hoping that Grantaire wouldn’t hear, but no such luck.

He scoffed at that, “Hardly.”

“What do you mean ‘hardly’, I don’t know many people that would have done the same. Most would have ran away if they heard shuffling in trash bags.” His tone sharper than he intended, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance. Here they go again with the bickering, it seemed it always had to come to a fight sooner or later.

“I only did what a decent person would do. I’m certain you would have done the same.” Enjolras could practically _hear_  Grantaire roll his eyes as kept his focus on the dog.

“Why can’t you just accept that what you did was amiable? It’s not even just this! You always brush off people’s compliments whether it’s about your artwork or your kindness or the fact that you make great coffee. It seems like you just can’t accept that you’re good at things and kind and people take notice.”

“Because my great Apollo.” His voice dripped with snark when he said the nickname Enjolras despised. “I’m really not that amazing. I’m pretty unremarkable if you ask me,” he grumbled, switching off the faucet. He looked up at Enjolras who stood with a slight frown tugging at his lips and his eyebrows furrowed.

“You aren’t unremarkable. You’re frustrating and a bit pessimistic, but you’re far from unremarkable.” Grantaire only raised an eyebrow at that before shaking his head with a small, bitter laugh.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I’m not fighting you about this, believe what you will, but don’t be disappointed when I don’t meet your expectation of who you think I am.”

The furrow between Enjolras’s eyebrows only deepened at those words. He just didn’t get it, did he? Grantaire was so amazing and wonderful, but he just couldn’t see it. It broke Enjolras’s heart every time the cynic denied himself believing that he was worth something. If only he could make him see.

“Grantaire, I-“

At that moment, when they were both too distracted to even notice the event unfolding, the pup jumped out of the tub and ran out of the bathroom, leaving a wet trail behind him.

“Shit!” They both yelled in unison, jumping to action. They ran out of the bathroom to see the dog running down the hallway, wet paws leaving prints on the floor. They scrambled down the hall, following the dog, trying their best to not slip on the wet floor and collide into one another.

Grantaire was in front of him by a few strides and stopped abruptly at the end of the hall opening to the living room to yell _“STOP”_   at the dog. Normally, if the floor wasn’t wet because of a particular dog, Enjolras would have been able to stop in time.

But this was not a normal time so when Enjolras tried to stop his sock clad feet instead slid across the few paces he had in between him and Grantaire. He let out a yelp as he collided with the unknowing artist, the impact sending them both to the ground with a thud.

Under him, Grantaire groaned at the sudden fall and Enjolras’s weight on top of him, urging him to get off of him because, _“God, you’re heavier than you look.”_

Enjolras rolled to the side, removing himself from Grantaire’s back, plopping onto the floor. He could feel a blush making its way onto his cheeks because _oh god this was embarrassing and he would_ never _live it down._ Enjorlas was never one to be clumsy, that was Bossuet’s department, so this was just a nightmare. He blamed it lack of friction and still soaked and running around dog loose in his apartment.

“I am so sorry,” he said, his voice a bit higher than usual. He rolled his head to the side to see Grantaire looking at him with an amused face, still laying on his stomach.

“God you are an idiot. I have never been that clumsy even while drunk,” a smirk played on those pink lips and then it was too much for Enjolras to handle.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he reached out and pulled Grantaire closer, connecting their lips. Grantaire let out a small squeak of surprise before returning the kiss and letting his eyes flutter closed. It was soft and warm and it sent sparks throughout both their bodies. Enjolras pulled back, opening his eyes wide in realization of what he had just done.

“Oh god I am so sorry. I didn’t even ask if that was okay. I am genuinely sorry if I just over stepped a boundary because I shouldn’t have just kissed you like that because consent is very important and I should have asked if you were okay with me kissing you and oh god I understand completely if you want to punch me in the face or delete me from your life completely because I didn’t even-“

He was shut up by another quick kiss, this time initiated by Grantaire who only pulled back enough that their nose were touching. He had a wide smile on his face, lighting up oh so wonderfully blue eyes, with that and the kisses Enjolras could have sworn he was going to pass out.

“I am totally okay with you kissing me whenever you want and I’m _most definitely_ okay with what you just did because you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that,” he sounded breathless and content.

Enjolras laughed, any fear completely leaving his system, before placing a kiss on Grantaire’s nose then cheek then other cheek then forehead and a deep one on his lips, curling his hand into beautiful locks of dark brown hair.

“So what you’re saying is that I should have made a move a long time ago,” the blond’s hand still tugging at a few strands of brown hair.

“That is exactly what I’m saying.” Grantaire pulled him in for another kiss until they felt droplets of water land around them and on their faces. They glanced up from their place on the floor only to be greeted by the runaway puppy they had forgotten about during their small ordeal.

“Well if it isn’t the little water logged devil himself.” Grantaire sat up quickly, scooping the dog into his arms before he could escape again. Enjolras sat up himself, laughing as the dog started licking the underside of Grantaire’s chin in what seemed to be an apology.

“Oh stop it you, we wouldn’t want Enjy here to get jealous,” the brunet cooed, shooting a devilish wink to Enjolras.

He only scoffed at that before saying, “I think we may actually owe him a thanks because without him escaping from the tub who knows how long it would have taken me to work up some nerve to make a move.”

They both laughed, shaking their heads at the small dog in Grantaire’s arms who seemed content basking in the happiness of the two men while the rain still pattered evenly outside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
